She Made a Mess of July
by sweeteners
Summary: Laney, Ash, Georgia and Cam have been a tight knit group since they were teenagers. What happens when a newcomer moves in and threatens to disturb the peace they so carefully created? Lillian/Cam.


_Prologue_

"Last one to the mountaintop is a rotten egg!"

"Wait, Ash! We aren't allowed to go that far!" The curly haired brunette leaped as far forward as her little legs could take her, linking her arm around the younger boy's and pulling him back.

He stumbles, before regaining his balance and glaring back at the girl. "Georgia! Don't pull me like that! We could've gone rolling down this hill!"

Behind them followed a small blonde, her hair neatly pulled back in a short-braided ponytail. Hair fell around her face as a few barrettes and butterfly clips failed to keep it up. "Guys, let's just go play down by the river. Our parents will be mad if we go too far up the mountain by ourselves…"

Ash let out a sigh as Georgia released his arm. "Oh, come on Laney. Are you scared we might run into some… _Konohana_ people?" He wiggled his fingers in a mocking manner as he rolled his eyes at the café owner's daughter.

"N-No!" She immediately protests, before shrinking and looking off to the side. "I just don't wanna stray too far off… in case they come looking for us." The blonde peered over her shoulder, half expecting Jessica and Grady to appear from around the corner with furious faces.

Georgia placed a gentle hand on Laney's shoulder, pushing her off the trail and leading her down towards the river. "Alright, you big baby! C'mon, let's go skip some rocks!"

"You're still on that, Georgia? You know you suck at skipping rocks!" The brunet hopped down from the dirt path and began to follow the two, walking alongside the river.

Laney stared up at the mountain, squinting her eyes to try and get a clearer view. She tried to look for the peak but her view was blocked by the lush oak trees. Summer had turned the fresh emerald leaves into a bleached olive color and the heat of the afternoon sun could no longer reach them, the tall trees providing shade and fresh air. "Hey… do you ever wonder how long Bluebell and Konohana have hated each other?"

Ash snorted, picking up a rock and tossing it into the moving water, startling fish that were swimming with the current. "Since forever. Mom says there isn't a single person in Bluebell who remembers that tunnel ever being open."

The blonde continued to futilely look in between the trees, hoping to find an opening where she can get a good look at the mountain top. "Isn't that a little sad? I wish there wasn't so much drama between our towns…" She said dejectedly.

Georgia wrapped her arm around Laney's neck, pulling her into a side hug and pressing the side of her face against the blonde's. "Who cares if our towns don't like each other! That's why we have a huge mountain separating us, right? As long as everyone in Bluebell gets along, Konohana can suck it!"

Laney let out a small giggle as Georgia's warm and somewhat sticky cheek pressed against her own. She placed a hand on the curly haired girl's shoulder and gently pulled away. "Yeah, I guess it's not _so_ bad." Her eyes moved away from the mountaintop and down towards Ash, who was now crouched down by the river and poking at a turtle with a small twig.

"Hey, Ash! Cut it out! You're scaring the poor guy!" Georgia released Laney and hopped onto Ash's back, trying to rip the twig out of his hand. The two friends struggled playfully for a bit, before Ash tossed the twig to the other side of the river.

The brunette hopped backwards off Ash, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "You're always messing with animals! That's why you're always getting in trouble with your mom!"

The young boy looked over his shoulder and glared at Georgia with a pout, adjusting the hat she nearly knocked off. "It's not like I'm hurting them! I just want to play with them!"

"I hope you grow out of it soon," She tossed her curly tresses over her shoulder. "Cheryl is two years old now, she's at the age where she copies whatever she sees."

Ash sucked his teeth and redirected his gaze back at the turtle, who'd since scurried farther away from the two. "I'm a great big brother! She's only picking up good habits from me."

The café's owners daughter couldn't help but stifle a giggle at their banter. She lived for summers like this, where they would sneak away from chores and mess around in the mountains. Next year, she and Georgia would start working the shops with their parents, and she knew there wouldn't be any more running off and fooling around.

She made her way over to the two. "Hey, guys. Let's promise to always keep the peace in Bluebell. No matter how many fights we get into, or how many chickens we chase," The blonde playfully nudged Ash with her knee. "We'll always be friends, okay?"

The two held Laney's gaze for a moment, before Ash brought his wrist up to his mouth and looked away and Georgia bursted into laughter. "Ah, Laney! You're so cheesy!" The brunette threw her arm around Laney once again, pulling her into another hug. "You know we stick together like glue, right Ash?" She kneed him in the back as well, a little rougher than Laney did.

He shot a look at Georgia, before nodding at Laney. "Yeah yeah, what she said."

x

"Ash, stop it, that's gross! You're contaminating the food!"

The teenaged boy had stuck his finger into the frosting of a cupcake that sat atop the counter. He wagged his index finger in the air and wore an impish grin. Laney shot him a look of disgust all while sliding the rest of the food away from her friend.

"Now you have to pay for that!"

"Sorry, Laney." He patted both his pockets with his free hand, shrugging. "I don't have any money. I can give you this, though." He leaned forward, swatting his index finger at the blonde's nose. She jumped back instinctively, but not quick enough. His finger brushed against the tip of her nose, and a small dollop of peach frosting adorned her nose.

"Ah! You're such a child!" She tried to say this with a firm voice, but a smile crept on her face. "Dad's going to get angry if he knows you were messing with our food." She plucked the hand towel that hung over the drawer handle, wiping her nose.

The livestock breeder shook his head at her, bringing his finger up to his mouth and sucking off the rest of the frosting. "Howard? Don't be silly. I've known him for as long as you have, Laney, you can't lie to me about him."

The blonde wrinkled her nose at Ash, a little upset that he'd seen through her lie. She let a sigh escape her lips, folding the towel over the handle neatly. "Well, _someone_ is going to get angry if they knew you were messing with their food."

"Ah, what a shame, looks like I'll have to eat the cupcake, then." Ash smirked, picking up the cupcake and peeling back the liner. He bit into it carefully, trying his best not to dig his own nose into the frosting. The café worker smiled at him hopelessly; she knew she wouldn't charge him for it anyway.

"By the way," Ash began as he swallowed. "Where is Howard?"

"He went over to Konohana to buy some grains from Gombe." Laney said, as she pulled out a hair clip and brushed some of her bangs back with her hand. She dug the clip back into the hair, pinning most of it out of her face.

"That old coot?" He snorted, which earned him a scolding look from Laney. "Weird for him to take so long though, doesn't he do those trips early in the morning?"

Laney brought her finger up to her chin pensively, her eyes wandering towards the wall clock by the front door. "Huh, I guess you're right."

The doors to the café flew open, slamming against the wall and startling both the café worker and the brunet. The two looked over to see Howard and Mayor Rutger slowly making their way into the café. In between them was a boy, with long brown hair, dirty and somewhat tattered clothing. Howard and Rutger both had their arms around him, trying to keep him steady.

Ash perked up at the sight. Laney quickly made her way out from behind the counter and rushed over, helping the boy to a table nearby. "Oh my Goddess! What happened?!"

The three helped pull out a chair, slowly lowering him into the seat. He bore a somewhat annoyed expression and he waved them off, holding his head in his other hand.

"On my way to Konohana I'd seen what I thought was an animal." Howard removed his hands from the stranger and backed away. "When I went off the path to get a better look, I saw him! He was just lying down by a tree! Oh, go fetch me a wet rag, Laney." The boy's face was covered in dirt and ash, and he had a small scratch on his cheek.

Laney backed away, looking at him in bewilderment before rushing over to the counter again. She yanked up the hand towel she'd used earlier and hurried towards the sink, turning the handle and running the towel under the cold water. She rung it out, stopped the dripping and made her way back towards them.

Ash watched quietly as the scene unfolded before him. He'd be lying if he said this didn't intrigue him. It was so rare for anything like this to happen in the sleepy village of Bluebell. The boy had gentle features and a youthful face, despite all the scratches and mud stains. He looked no older than Laney and him.

Laney began wiping away at the boys neck and jaw, revealing his olive skin. She folded the rag over, clean side up and pressed it gently against his cheek. The café owner's daughter couldn't help but stare at the young man. One she'd managed to clear up his face, she realized he was quite handsome.

The brunet slowly made his way over to Laney, making sure not to hover over the boy. "Hey, you're not from Konohana, are you?" Ash said gently, calling his attention.

He looked up, locking eyes with Ash before his eyes wandered away. "No…" Was the flat response he gave.

Ash was slightly taken aback. _Why is this guy acting like this is an inconvenience?_

Before the livestock breeder could press on, Laney spoke. "What were you doing up in the mountains? Do you know why you came here?" She continued to blot the rag gently against his cheek.

He brought his hand up, placing his hand over hers. Laney felt her face become warm at his touch and she relinquished the rag to him. "I'm… not really sure." He muttered. "I honestly can't remember what happened."

"Ah…" Rutger mused. "Retrograde amnesia, I see." The mayor shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding his head. "Well, in that case, this boy must've taken quite a blow to the head. We should have Doctor Ayame come over as quickly as possible."

The blonde blinked. "Shouldn't we take him over to Konohana, then? That's where Doctor Ayame's clinic is, after all, and she can–"

"Nonsense!" The mayor exclaimed, somewhat angrily. "This boy can stay in Bluebell! Just because Konohana has the doctor doesn't mean we aren't capable of taking care of him!" Rutger made his way over to the door. "I'll ring Ayame as soon as I get back to Town Hall. I'll see if Rose has any clothing we can give this child. In the meantime, do not move him from this café! He will stay right here in Bluebell."

Laney sighed and let her shoulders drop as the mayor made his way out of the café. It seemed selfish and petty that at time like this, the mayor would still let town rivalry get in the way.

She turned her attention back to the injured boy. "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Cam…" He mumbled. "Cam… Cam–" He continued to repeat himself, like he couldn't remember what came next.

"Cameron?" Asked Ash.

Cam shook his head, his hands gripping the rag a bit tighter. "No not that… it's… Cam."

"Well, I think we should let Cam rest while Rutger calls for Doctor Ayame. Ash, come help me lead Cam to our guest room." Howard placed a gentle hand on Cam's shoulder, signaling him to stand up. He slowly maked his way off the chair as Ash and Howard stand on either side of him.

From what it looked like, he's fine to stand on his own, but this doesn't stop either of them from placing their hands on his back, guiding him towards the door to the right.

The café worker watched quietly as they pushed the door open, leading Cam inside. She wondered what would happen in the coming days, with his amnesia. Her father would most likely want to have him stay with them until he got back on his feet. Howard loved to be the source for all the juicy gossip, and he knew it wouldn't take long before the town was talking. A small smile found its way onto her lips. Her father was just too predictable; She could expect to be living with this boy for a while.

 _Cam…_

The blonde could feel her hand tingle as she remembered the way his fingers felt against hers. Cold, slender, and somewhat dusty. She stifled a laugh and turned around, scooting the chair back into the table and re-centering the doily Cam had moved with his elbow.

Things just got a little more interesting in Bluebell.

x

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Ah! My first ever Tale of Two Towns fanfiction! I'd set my sights on this game for a minute and I'll be the first to admit: I haven't played too far into it. Nonetheless, I'm going to try and write this story as best as I can, using good ol' fogu and the game itself as research._

 _I got the title for this story from one of my favorites bands called HUNNY. July is my all time favorite from them, haha!_

 _One thing I didn't like about the new wave Harvest Moon games is that they completely removed rivals! So for the sake of being an old school Harvest Moon player, I'm adding my own. Everyone in Bluebell and Konohana will have their own love interests. I'm really excited to take on a new story, so please leave your honest reviews below!_


End file.
